Baka baka baka
by Huggler
Summary: Tsubomi is moving out of the Strawberry dorms? How will Yaya react to the news, and will she be able to stop her? YayaxTsubomi. First fic ever. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

This is indeed my first fic. I hope to do well and to improve my writing skills throughout. I don't know how this is gonna turn out, I'm mostly making it up as I go. But well, here it is.

PGBR

Tsubomi was walking down the halls of the Spica dorms, terribly concerned about what her parents had told her.

-Flashback.- ….. -We see Tsubomi on the phone talking to her parents-

Tsubomi was walking down the halls of the Spica dorms, terribly concerned about what her parents had told her. "Tsubomi-chan, you are reaching an age where you will be expected to begin your interest in men. We have a few possible suitors who are eager to meet you. Therefore you will be sent back here to your home in 3 months time," Announced her father in his usual gruff voice.

"But father! I don't WANT to meet these men, and I can't love someone I don't even know!" the rose-haired girl said through some tears. _Besides, if I go home, I'll never be able to be with her…_

_Get over yourself Tsubomi, She doesn't care about you and never will. You're just an annoying kouhai who will never be good enough to even be considered a possible match for her. And she's so beautiful, and you're so… plain. Not to mention you have a short-temper, you constantly bicker with her, and she thinks you like her best friend. Yaya-sempai, I wish I had more time to show you how I feel._

"Tsubomi-chan," her mother's sweet soft tone drifted through the phone's speaker wakening Tsubomi from her dazed state. "How do you know that you won't like them, until you at least meet one of them?"

BECAUSE I LIKE GIRLS!... Is what she wanted to say, but that wouldn't work out, her family wouldn't approve, and she would immediately pulled out of the Strawberry dorms. "H-Hai mother…" she sighed as she set the phone back on the receiver. (A/N: Yes, in my fic every dorm room has a telephone.)

PGBR

-End of flashback- "That was 2 months ago, Hikari-sempai. One more month before I'm gone…" she reluctantly told her sempai as they walked down the hall together, eventually stopping as they walking into Hikari's empty room, Yaya was out baking cookies with the Lulim President.

"Hmm, and what does Yaya-chan think about this…?" the blonde asked, slightly tilting her head as she sat down on the bed and Tsubomi sat on the opposite one.

"I don't see the point in telling her, not like she cares anyways." Tsubomi said with a shrug, although it pained her immensely to say that, for she wanted more than anything for the flirtatious young woman to have feelings for her. Although as she just said she doesn't and never will.

"I think you're wrong, you should tell her. I mean, you like her don't you?"

"W-W-What! No! O-O-Of c-course not…" She was now flushing furiously. Hikari began to giggle as she watched her bright red friend.

"Well I can't say I'm happy that you aren't telling her."

"It doesn't matter, like I said, she doesn't care."

PGBR

Yaya was in her bed nibbling on one of the cookies she had baked with Chikaru earlier that day. It was pretty late now, and as expected. Hikari was in Amane's dorm_. Stupid horse-girl. Hikari deserves better than that 'prince.'_

She sighed; it wasn't right talking bad about the taller girl. Yaya knew that all that trash-talk was out of pure-jealousy. She wished she was the taller girl, so she could have the sweet little blonde known as Hikari.

"I'm gonna go see how that cute little pinkette is, maybe she can relieve some of my boredom." She announced to no-one in particular, considering the room was empty. For some reason she felt a warmness deep within her, just at the mention of seeing the tsundere.

Yaya crept down the halls, luckily Tsubomi's room wasn't too far and the girl was in a room by herself. So she would probably not get caught. Yaya swiftly reached the door, and opened it using the spare key she had snuck out of the younger girl's room in her last visit. Yaya, entered, and there she was; Laying down in bed watching the TV station in her dorm. (A/N: yes, dorm rooms have TV's as well. My story. My rules.)

"Baka! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" The tsundere quickly threw a pillow at the raven-haired girl and sadly, it was caught.

"Awww, but Tsubomi-chan I need someone to snuggle!"

"B-B-Baka!" She screamed out as the older girl jumped on her and began to cuddle the smaller girl against Tsubomi's will. Well, let's be honest Tsubomi was totally loving it.

PGBR

Next Chapter: Tsubomi finally reveals to Yaya about the deal with her parents. How will Yaya react?

Please review, I need to know if this was any good, and if I should continue.


	2. Yaya finds out

Chapter two: Yaya finds out?

**Thanks for all the positive feedback!**

**I appreciate it, and yeah, my story is gonna be a little OOC. Cut me some slack, this is my first time! =P**

**Please forgive any mistakes I make here's chapter two of**_**Baka baka baka**___**(Thanks for pointing out that sempai mistake, I would of never known.)**

**PGBR**

Tsubomi was sitting on her bed reading a letter from her parents. It seemed that they relished in the idea of torturing the young girl by sending her letters reminding her about the impending doom of being paired with a guy she didn't know, all for the sake of her parents gaining some greater social status.

The note read:

_Dear Tsubomi-chan. We hope you are as excited as we are about your upcoming visit with us. Can you believe it's only 2 more weeks? Do you remember that Tahashi boy from down the block? Well he's looking forward to seeing you again; we think you'll find him to be quite the gentleman._

_Love,_

_Your caring parents._

"Well at least I'll get out of Yaya's hair for awhile." She sighed.

"What about my hair?" Tsubomi froze. "Y-Yaya-senpai..." she muttered. The previous night coming back to her, Yaya had announced that it was too late to go back to her own dorm so she decided she'd sleep with the pinkette.

"What's this little thing?" She asked as she snatched the paper out of Tsubomi's hands. The eyes of the raven-haired girl narrowed in focus as she scanned the paper, then nearly tripled in size.

"What the hell is this about?"

"Well… I u-uhm… Wait, why am I stuttering? What the hell does it matter to you!"

Yaya just looked at the girl almost confusedly. She tried to give Tsubomi an answer, but she didn't trust herself. _Tsubomi had always been there for me, if she leaves then I'll…. I'll probably break down again, except this time nobody will be here to pick up the pieces…_

"I thought so, no answer." Tsubomi muttered as the tears began to build up in her eyes. She knew that Yaya didn't care, and she only hung around Tsubomi because she was bored, or Hikari-san was with Amane-senpai; Most of the time it was a combination of the two. If anything, Tsubomi is, and always will be second choice to her crush. Tsubomi snatched back the letter. "I've already decided, I'll be moving back in with my parents and going to a public school there. You'll finally get your wish Yaya-senpai. You'll finally be free of this annoying pink-haired kouhai

"First off, I didn't answer you because I was thinking. How can you sit there and tell me my feelings for you? You DON'T know how I feel about you. And I think that even you know that moving away will solve nothing…" The elder said, her voice trailing into a small whisper as she got towards the end.

"Solve? Are you implying that there is a problem?" Her voice was venomous. If anything she was determined to get Yaya to admit she has feelings. But sadly, the tsundere was too convinced that she was totally uncared for.

Yaya never replied, she just swept the girl into her arms and squeezed tight. The rest kinda became a blur of emotions and actions. Tsubomi felt Yaya's breath as her senpai was leaning dangerously closely to Tsubomi's lips. "Y'know kid? You think that you're being clever by hiding your emotions through your arguing. I know that you like me, and I can't deny my own feelings for you. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit here and watch you go miserably to your parents home, run into some boy you hardy know arms, and never come back. If I have to come to terms and accept my feelings for you, to keep you here, so be it. I am NOT gonna lose the only thing I have left." She finished her speech with a kiss that would melt icebergs. Saying It was passionate would be a crime of an understatement. Bitter tears mingled in the kiss and Yaya tightened her embrace. Tsubomi was hers, and she isn't about to let her forget it. "Don't leave me. You little tsundere." She muttered finally after several intense moments.

"S-shutup… baka…" was the last thing said before she fainted in Yaya's arms.

**PGBR**

A/N: First of all, I would like to address the tardiness of this chapter. Sorry, but it's gonna be difficult to regularly write. I'll try my best to update often, but no promises.

Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate some reviews. ='3


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW. It's been a crazy long time since I've written for this story... Sorry guys I honestly just have had NO motivation whatsoever in the time between these chapters xD **

**I'm just gonna crank out a chapter and maybe I'll be able to get into a rhythm… Okay! Without further ado, enjoy ^^**

PGBR

Tsubomi woke up curled up in the bed, apparently the brunette had tucked her in after she fainted. Yaya was not paying any attention to her so she didn't really notice that the pinkette had awoken. It was a late in the afternoon and it was deadly silent in the room, the beautiful setting sun dimly lit the strawberry dorms.

Yaya was scrutinizing the letter from Tsubomi's parents. She was obviously unhappy with it, and Tsubomi just laid still and watched the older girl who was oblivious to her as she stared at the message with narrowed eyes.

Tsubomi finally decided to speak. "Yaya-senpai…"

Yaya's ears perked as she turned to the other. "Oh… Tsubomi-chan, glad to see you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

Tsubomi knew exactly what she was doing. The elder of the two girls was trying to ignore the situation, and just change the subject. "… You know I'm going to have to go."

"Eh? You don't HAVE to do anything, why don't you just tell them you aren't able to go. Problem solved."

"You don't understand," Tsubomi quickly rebutted. "My parents have always supported me and are great; the least I could do is go see them when they miss me."

"I'm coming with you."

Tsubomi blinked before responding… "EH?"

"Yeah! I'm going to make sure that this boy doesn't get near you! Oh this will be great, I bet your mom is as cute as you are!" She grinned and tackled Tsubomi in a hug.

"Oi! You can't come with me!" Tsubomi was surprised with Yaya's complete turnaround. She struggled to get out of Yaya's embrace.

"Not so fast little one!" Yaya held her tight, and buried her face in Tsubomi's hair as she inhaled the lovely aroma "I'm gonna go with you, whethere you like it or not."

At this point, Tsubomi's face was pressed into Yaya's chest and she immediately turned an extreme shade of red, and could not find the words to argue further.

PGBR

(In the halls of Lulim)

Shion Tomouri was wandering the Lulim corridors, as she passed many students would immediately start to whisper various gossips or just the same question "_what is she doing here?"_

Turns out the Spica president was here for one reason and one reason only, the head of Lulim, the evasive Chikaru Minamoto. Shion approached the door with high confidence and then she opened it and before she made it even 3 steps inside she found herself assaulted in the dark room, she flipped on the light switch and sighed in relief as she noticed Chikaru clinging to her.

"Chikaru-chan… this is why you aren't allowed to have any sugar…" Shion let out a sigh in exasperation.

"Nnnn… I want Shion-chan in bed!" She shouted out in her candy-drunk state causing Shion to flush.

"Okay… looks like I'm going to have to bring you back to my room until you calm down…" She once again let out an exasperated sigh.

"I get to sleep with Shion-chan!" Chikaru let out an uncharacteristic squeal, much to Shion's surprise.

And so, with that, Shion started her way back to her room with an overly-affectionate Chikaru nipping at her neck.

PGBR

(Back in Yaya's room)

"Yaya-senpai why did you have to drag me here…?" Tsubomi let out a long breath. Yaya, after deciding she was coming with Tsubomi to her parents' home she rushed to her room and started packing.

"Hmmm, Tsubomi-chan, what do you think about these two together?" She held up some shorts that really lived up to the name of "shorts," and a tight top that looked made to show off some cleavage with one sleeve hanging off her shoulder.

"W-W-What?" Tsubomi immediately clutched her nose in her hands, trying to staunch the flow of blood after seeing the oh-so revealing outfit. "Are those even clothes?"

"I see that Tsubomi-chan likes this… I'll save this for another time…" She snickered and put it back into the closet.

The pinkette shook her head in annoyance and went back to twiddling her thumbs. "Where's Hikari-senpai at?"

"Oh," Yaya appeared in thought for a moment before replying. "She's staying with Amane, she's actually been staying there for a good number of days now." Yaya seems slightly upset after her statement.

Tsubomi had instantly detected the change in the elder one's demeanor and she wrapped her arms around Yaya's waist with a soft smile. "Well then… guess I'm staying the night. Someone has to make sure you don't get into any trouble after all."

Yaya grinned and returned the embrace. "Slumber party!"

"Oh dear…"

PGBR

**Okay well yeah, once again I'm really sorry that I've taken SO LONG. Also, I'm going to start responding to reviews at the beginning of the story, I've seen it done before and it tends to motivate more people to review! **

**So yeah! Review and let me know what you think so far! **


End file.
